


Not All Hope Is Lost

by RavenclawWitch18



Series: A Christmas Miracle [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Miracle, Infertility, M/M, Miracles, OFC - Freeform, angel - Freeform, unhappy Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18
Summary: Steve received bad news the day before Christmas Eve. On Christmas Eve, he stays after Mass to sit in the sanctuary and gather his thoughts. While he is there, someone comes and gives him news that changes everything.





	Not All Hope Is Lost

Tuesday December 24, 1940

Steve watched the candles as they flickered softly at the front of the church. Everyone had long since gone home, the Christmas Eve Mass long since over and the night cold enough to hurry people along to their warm homes.

Steve, though, had stayed. He didn’t want to return to his rarely warm apartment and his likely to be concerned mate. As much as Steve loved Bucky, he couldn’t bear to go home just yet and face the concern and the questions he knew would be waiting for him. He had managed to put off Bucky’s questions about his doctor’s appointment last night by claiming that he was tired and then by keeping both himself and Bucky busy all day to prevent the questions he knew were coming.

Steve knew that he would eventually have to return home but he had hoped, however slim that hope was, that being here would give him the answer to his question.

How to tell his mate, his husband, that he was unable to give the Alpha the most precious gift of all. A child of their very own.

“Bit cold to be sitting here on your own.” A melodic said.

Startled, Steve looked up and found a tall brunette woman standing there. She was dressed in a white overcoat, cuffs and collar lined with fur, a white knitted hat, white boots and a white fur muffler for her hands.

When Steve said nothing, she inclined her head towards the spot next to him.

“May I sit?”

Still unable to speak, Steve nodded and watched as she sat down, pulling her hands out of the muffler.

“Bit cold to be out and about tonight unless you have to. What has a young man like you staying out when everyone else has gone home where it is warmer?”

Steve had begun to bristle, prepared to defend himself against her choice of words. He quickly deflated when he processed what she had said.

Young man. She had called him a young man instead of a young boy. Considering Steve was only 22, it was an accurate description. He was just used to people referring to him as a boy.

Steve then realized that he had been asked a question.

“Just not ready to go home.” He answered, looking down at his hands.

“Family issues, personally issues, alpha giving you problems?”

“No.”

“Your alpha’s not hurting you, is he?”

“Bucky would never hurt me.” Steve snapped. “Besides, I’m the problem.”

“You’re the problem?”

Steve nodded.

“I am a failure of an omega.”

“Did your mate say that?” The woman asked, concerned.

Steve shook his head. “No, Bucky thinks that I’m the best Omega in the world.”

The woman turned to face him fully. “So, what has you thinking you are a failure?”

Steve mumbled something, still looking down at his hands.

“Could you repeat that?”

“I said,” Steve repeated louder, “that I can’t do the one thing that an Omega should do.”

“And what is that?” The woman asked.

“I can’t give him a family!” Steve exploded. His voice dropped to a pitch that was almost impossible to hear. “I can’t give him a baby.”

Neither of them spoke as Steve struggled to get his emotions under control. The woman looked up at the stained-glass window showing Mary and the baby Jesus.

“Have you considered that the reason you haven’t gotten pregnant yet is that it was not the right time?”

“The doctor has said that I’ll never be able to get pregnant.” Steve muttered.

If Steve had looked up, he would have seen the woman give him a fond, exasperated look.

“Sarah gave Abraham a son when she was 90.”

Steve was tired of this woman trying to make him feel better. He appreciated it, but right now he wasn’t in the mood for comfort. He just wanted some time to sit by himself and mourn the loss of something he would never have before he had to face his mate. Before he had to be strong and face Bucky’s scorn and disdain. Perhaps even Bucky leaving him.

“No offense ma’am, but who are you and why are you here?”

“I am here because of you, Steve.”

That got Steve’s attention.

“Me?”

The woman’s white coat melted into a white robe. Steve’s eyes widened and he started to speak several times before finally giving up.

“I am the Angel of Miracles.”

“The Angel of Miracles?” Steve repeated.

“Yes. It has been a long time since I have appeared to a human.”

“So why me? Why now?” Steve asked.

“I chose you because I felt that you would benefit from hearing it from me. As for your second question, the answer is simple. I am here now because it is the right time.”

“What makes you so sure that this is the right time?” Steve asked.

Hope and doubt were warring together inside of him. Part of him desperately wanted to hear what she had to say while the rest of him wanted to run before she could crush his hopes.

The Angel smiled gently at him.

“I am an Angel, Steve. The Good Lord Himself told me.”

Steve broke down at that. After months of believing he was a failure and receiving confirmation of it yesterday, to be told differently was almost more than he could handle. The knowledge that he would be able to have the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world was something that Steve had prayed for desperately and had almost stopped believing would happen. To have that hope suddenly rekindled was almost more than he could process.

They sat there in silence for a while. Steve crying tears of relief and joy, and the Angel providing a steady and comforting presence.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Steve’s tears began to slow, stopping completely a few minutes after that. The Angel looked away from the stained-glass window she had been studying to give Steve some privacy.

“Sorry.” Steve rasped, wiping away the last of the tears from his red rimmed eyes.

The Angel shook her head.

“There is no need to apologize, Steve. Everyone reacts differently when they learn that a miracle is in their future.” She said gently. “It will not happen immediately. There are other things that must happen first. I will promise you this. By this time next year, you will hold in your arms your own healthy pup.”

Steve managed a smile. “Thank you.”

“You do not need to thank me, Steve. I am only the messenger. Thank the Good Lord who has made this possible.”

“I will.” Steve vowed solemnly.

The Angel nodded before suddenly turning her head slightly towards the doors at the back of the sanctuary.

“I have enjoyed talking with you, Steve. But now I think it is time for you to talk to your mate.”

She inclined her head towards the doors.

Steve looked back just in time to see one of the doors open to reveal an out of breath Bucky.

Steve stood up and went to meet him. The look of relief that washed over Bucky’s face mad Steve’s chest hurt. He resisted reaching up and rubbing his chest, knowing there was nothing actually wrong and that the action would only make Bucky worry more than he already was.

Bucky reached out and pulled Steve tight against him while burying his face into Steve’s neck. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and held him close.

“I was worried.” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s neck.

He pulled back to look at Steve. “When I didn’t see you after Mass, I thought you had just gone home. But when I got home and you weren’t there, I panicked. I thought maybe you were lying in an alley somewhere, bleeding and injured or maybe even dead.”

“I’m fine.” Steve promised. “I’ve been here the whole time. I just needed a little time to myself to breathe and to think.”

“About what?”

“I’ll tell you when we get home. It’s nothing bad.” Steve reassured.

Bucky studied Steve for several long moments, looking for any signs of hesitation, of sugar coating, or of lying. When he didn’t find any indication, he nodded slowly.

Before they could move to leave, someone spoke from behind them.

“Excuse me.”

They both started and Steve spun around to see who was behind them. His eyes widened when he saw the Angel of Miracles, back in the clothes she had been wearing when they first met. She was holding a small box wrapped in red and white paper with a green ribbon bow.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just noticed that his has your names on it so I thought I would bring it to you.”

She held out the box and they could see both of their names written on the paper in one of the white stripes.

Steve reached out and took the box.

“Well, I had best be getting home. Merry Christmas Steve. Merry Christmas Bucky.” She said with a smile as she stepped around them.

“Merry Christmas.” They said automatically.

When she was gone, Bucky turned to Steve.

“Do you know her?” He asked.

Steve nodded. “I’ll explain everything later.” When Bucky gave him a weird look he added, “It’s nothing bad, I promise. It will just take a while to explain.”

Trusting his mate, Bucky nodded once before moving to collect Steve’s coat, hat, gloves, and scarf. When Steve was bundled up to Bucky’s satisfaction, the Alpha took his mate’s hand and they began the walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! This is part 1 of a 3 part series. I'm working on finishing part 2, but things have been crazy in my family these last few days and I wish I could say that it was the Holidays to blame for everything, but it's not. I'm hoping to finish part 2 this week and get it up by New Years Eve and then post part 3 shortly after the New Year.
> 
> I wish all of you Happy Holidays.


End file.
